Visions of our Sons
by LiquidVamp
Summary: Albus Severus/Scorpius. One father knows the truth and the other learns it. Can two sons bring old enemies together after more than 20 years of hate? AU


_**Visions of our Sons**_

_**By: LiquidVamp**_

_**A/N: **__My muse, Maggie, is simple girl. All she likes are plot bunnies and reviews. So be kind to Maggie and feed her review cookies please._

_**I know it's been a while since I updated anything. My poor muse has been rather uninspired. Thankfully her inspiration has returned and with it new characters to write. I hope you all enjoy this new path.**_

_**Big thanks to my beta Lbandoly for her hard work. She has spent countless hours editing and providing plot help for my stories. She makes my writing possible. **_

_No copyright infringement intended. All characters are the property of JKR, Scholastic, and any number of other companies with more money than I've ever dreamed of seeing. I didn't make any money off of this, so please don't sue._

**HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP**

Harry sat at the table in the back of the pub mulling over his thoughts. He swirled the amber liquid in his glass, staring into it as if it held the answers to all the unanswered questions in the universe. The events the day before just wouldn't leave his mind. He continued to think on them even when he was trying his hardest to think of anything but. The entire day seemed surreal in retrospect. They had been making a similar shopping trip for seven year. For six of those years it was all the same except in how many children they had to purchase items for; first for James, then for James and Albus, eventually for James, Albus, and Lily. This year just had to be different he thought with a grimace. He allowed his mind to wander as he waited for Malfoy to arrive.

**HP AP DM SM HP AP DM SM **

The day had started off poorly enough as it was. Lily had pitched a complete fit when Ginny had vetoed the outfit she had picked to wear to Diagon Alley. Lily had proceeded to lock herself into the twins' old bedroom until Ginny informed her that she would be wearing last years robes back to Hogwarts and using Albus' old books if she didn't make herself presentable and do it fast.

James had come down the stairs looking much too old for himself. Which only led to both Molly and Ginny crying that "their baby" had grown into a man; a man, whom Molly pointed out, looked more and more like his namesake every day.

Thankfully it wasn't just his children causing the drama for the day. Hugo managed to rip a hole in the seat of his pants not five minutes before Ron and Hermione had planned to leave the house. Hermione, who for all her brain still can't do some of the most basic household charms, only made it worse with an attempted mending charm.

It had taken the Weasley-Potter crew with all their children nearly three hours to get out of The Burrow where they all met every year for the pre-Hogwarts shopping day.

Things had looked to be going better once they reached the alley. Ginny had taken Rose to the robe shop to get the usual bits plus a new dress robe since there was a ball set for Christmas. James, Albus, and himself had set off to the apothecary and the book shop.

Somewhere between the two Albus had seen Scorpios Malfoy and had asked his father if it was okay if they went to the broom shop. Seeing Draco nod affirmatively, Harry hadn't been able to find a reason not to allow his son to venture off on his own. After all he was fifteen and going into sixth year. He had been taught how to take care of himself. It didn't do well for a Slytherin to not know how to. If worse came to worse all of the Potter children knew how to summon their father with a patronus after all. Even still, the two boys had been the truest of friends since first year. Some days it had given a startling image of what life could have been like if Harry had shook Draco's hand in the entrance hall so many years before.

It wasn't until some hours later when most of the shopping had been completed that Harry had gathered all of the items he could without Albus being there that he went in search of his wandering son. He needed new robes and for that the boy would have to be present.

He found him. Just not in a way he had even remotely expected. Just inside the shadows of a poorly lit alley between the broom shop and the stationary shop Albus and Scorpius had been wrapped tightly in one another's arms kissing as if their very souls depended on the connection between their lips.

He had stood transfixed at the sight for Merlin only knew how long until a hand on his shoulder had caused him to look away. Draco was standing behind him looking a good deal less arrogant than typical. "Just finding out I take it?" he asked quietly.

It had taken him more than a few minutes to reply. First he was shocked. Draco had known and not bothered to inform him. Then he was angry. His son was kissing this man's son and he hadn't been told! Then he was just dazed. "No," he answered in a voice that betrayed his shock.

Draco nodded his head. "Meet me tomorrow at the Dog and Duck. We clearly have some things to discuss."

For the second time in ten minutes Harry found himself shocked. Draco, a Malfoy, wanted to meet in muggle London at a muggle pub? Had the world suddenly begun to spin in a new direction? "Yeah sure; I'll see you at six tomorrow?"

"It will do." Draco turned away to leave. "Potter," he called without looking back, "leave them be. Young as they are, they aren't hurting anyone."

Harry rolled his eyes but said nothing in return. He hadn't planned to bother them. Partly because he thought he might be more embarrassed than they would be but mostly because they looked right together. They were young sure but as Draco had put it, they weren't hurting anyone. Harry had turned and gone off in search of James instead. He still needed robes too, though he was more than old enough to take care of that task himself it would give him somewhere else to be doing something other than watching his middle child.

Half an hour later a rather rumpled Albus found him outside Madame Malkins. Albus had apologized for being gone so long. Harry had cut him off. "If your mother asks why you look like you've stuck your finger in a muggle light socket tell her you were test flying the new broom at Quality Quidditch Supply. I'll back you up." Albus gave his father a questioning look as he tried mostly in vain to straighten his hair. Harry continued. "I know very well that's not what you were actually doing. I can't say I'm not a bit surprised with the situation that has caused you to look like you've been three rounds with a small troll, but know right here and now Al that whatever you do with your life, whomever you are friends with I'll always support you. Now come on, you've got robes to be fitted for if we have any hope of getting back home today."

Harry had dropped the conversation and had not allowed Albus to question what his father meant. Though it was clear from the looks on both their faces they both knew what the rather less than subtle conversation had been in reference too. Neither brought the topic back up for the rest of the outing. They completed their shopping and eventually met back up with not only Ginny, Lily, and James but the rest of the Weasley brood as well. It had become tradition to all gather at the Leaky Caldron for dinner on annual shopping day. Tom was no longer running the pub and inn but his daughter was. She was a lively soul and always seemed to enjoy the loud bunch as they piled in for their annual dinner out. They would stay far too long, eat far too much, drink more than enough, and in years past inevitably half the younger children would be asleep in someone's arms by the end of the night. Though now they were all Hogwarts age. They tended to cluster up in groups and chat more so than sit with their family.

When pudding was served, Harry noticed Albus slip from the table he had been seated at with Rose, Lily, and Hugo and head out the muggle London side door. Harry had given him a few moments before whispering to Ginny he would be back in a few moments. Harry followed his son out the door and found him sitting in his jeans and t-shirt on a bench not far down the sidewalk. Harry walked down the street, took a seat, and cast a silent notice-me-not charm over the two of them. Albus looked up as his father turned to look at him then looked away.

"Al what's wrong?" Harry asked. You didn't have to be a brain surgeon to see that something was now bothering his son.

Albus proceeded to stare at the cracks in the concrete beneath his feet. "I'm sorry you found out that way. I meant to tell you. Really I did Da. It just never seemed like the right time," he said without ever looking up.

Harry nodded. "I'm sure it didn't. I'm not blaming you. I'm not mad at you nor am I upset in any fashion. Yes, I would have liked to have known you were more than just friends with Scorp but well unless you've also gotten married or had a love child I don't know anything about it isn't much my business now is it?" he said with a smile.

Albus looked up sharply. "Of course it's your business. You're my father. You should know the things going on my life. I should have told you instead of letting someone else tell you."

Harry smiled. Albus could be so dramatic when he wanted to be. "No one told me," he replied with a sneaky smile. "I got quite an eyeful all on my own. As for you telling me? Yes I would have preferred you tell me but the fact is you're nearly an adult. I'm not stupid enough to think I'm forever going to be privy to every aspect of your life Albus."

They sat in silence watching the cars pass for a while. "How long have you been a couple," Harry asked.

Albus looked up at the sky and smiled. "Since the night after the Yule ball in fourth year. Scorp took some Ravenclaw girl. I can't even remember her name."

Harry nodded. He remembered that year. Al had gone stag because he said he couldn't think of anyone he wanted to go with. "I recall you didn't go with anyone."

Al nodded. "It wasn't that I didn't want to go with someone. It was just that 'the someone' I wanted to go with was already going with Miss No-name. I couldn't tell him Da. I thought it was odd, even knowing that several of the boys in Slytherin get up to some very graphic stuff together in the dorms; experimenting and stuff you know. Scorp and I never had. I cared about him more than I thought I should so I didn't tell him. I didn't want to ruin our friendship for a bit of lust or whatever it was. I spent the entire ball sulking like you said you and Uncle Ron did when Aunt Hermione went with Victor Krum. I was mad at myself for not having at least asking someone to go with me so I could have pretended to have fun. So I sat there and sulked until I couldn't take watching them dance together anymore and left. I didn't even go back to the dorm that night. I didn't want to hear everyone talking about their dates and I didn't want to see him very much either. So I spent the night in the room of requirement tossing hexes at practice dummies. I hurled hexes, cruses, and jinxes till I couldn't lift my arms anymore. I guess at some point the room must have provided me with somewhere to sleep because I just crashed. Scorp and Rose found me the next morning."

Albus stopped and took a deep breath watching the muggle taxi stop and pick up the young couple on the opposite side of the street before continuing. "I guess I was still jealous, mad, whatever so I told them to leave me alone and get out. Rose just lifted an eyebrow and told me to get over myself before turning and leaving. Scorp on the other hand placed himself on the other end of the sofa I was on and told me if I didn't tell him what was wrong he would find James to beat it out of me. I knew he wouldn't but I was mad and I used it as an excuse to let him have it. I ranted and ranted about being stuck at that stupid ball by myself with no one to talk to for what seemed like hours before he finally reminded me that was my own fault. Of course I was mad dad. Nothing ever comes out the way you mean it when you're mad. I fired off that it wasn't my fault that the person I liked had taken some gold-digging Ravenclaw harlot to the ball instead of going with me like he should. I stopped dead in my tracks. Sure I hadn't come right out and said it was him but I as good as well had. I had clearly said I was gay in less than so many words. I had just yelled out that I was mad that he had taken her when I wanted to be the one with him. Merlin I was mortified. I just knew he would run out and leave me sitting there but he didn't."

Harry nodded. "True friends stick by even during the tough subjects Al."

"I know that now, but at the time I was terrified. He just sat there for a few moments looking at me before he said anything. It was like a lumos spell for both of us. It's amazing how different things can look when you're telling the truth instead of hiding behind lies. Anyway he asked if I meant that I was jealous that he had taken Kara." Albus' face brightened. "Ha I knew I would remember her name," he said with triumph quickly turning back to the original topic of conversation. "Anyway he asked if I was jealous that he had taken her instead of me. I nodded my head and looked away. Things moved from there. We talked about changing feelings. Not just mine either. He admitted he had asked Kara to the ball hoping that he was wrong. He was certain that if he father found out he was having these urges to be with me as more than a friend that it would go down as well as a lead balloon. All we did for weeks after was holding hands when we were certain no one could see us. The common room can get so packed sometimes you all but have to sit on top of one another if you want a seat. We could hide our hands between our thighs. We spent time in the room of requirement talking and holding hands. We would walk out past the hut around the lake sometimes where others didn't go. I don't know how to explain it really. When we are together it's…"

"As if the whole world around you ceases to exists?" Harry asked.

"Yeah pretty much," Albus replied.

Harry nodded in understanding. While his feelings for Ginny were not that all consuming he had met couples who had that sort of passion and always found himself infinitely jealous of them. Molly and Arthur were the first couple he could remember that held a passion like that for one another. He was glad one of his children had found that even if it was in an unexpected place at an age that he had barely been able to work up the nerve to kiss a girl. "This sounds as if it's fairly serious for the two of you."

Albus chewed on his lower lip hesitantly before nodding slowly. "I guess it is. We've not done anything more physically serious than some heavy snogging. Neither of us are ready for that but we've started talking about what to do after we leave Hogwarts. With this being James' last year I guess it made us realize we aren't going to be school boys forever," he said with a bit of melancholy in his voice.

Harry remembered all too well how he had felt when he had realized he was too soon on the verge of manhood. "No you won't be but there are bigger and greater adventures than just the ones to be had at Hogwarts Albus. You just have to allow yourself to grow up so you can have them. In the mean time you've still got two full years of schoolboy mayhem to enjoy before adulthood catches you in its snare."

Albus smiled. "I know dad. I promise to take full advantage of that. I know I still got lots to learn and enjoy before leaving Hogwarts becomes an issue but you know I hate not knowing what's coming."

"You'll never know for certain what the future holds Al. I've had more than one fight of fancy in that regard myself. Let me tell you, it doesn't do you a bit of good to worry over the future. All it does is give you a headache."

Al gave a wan smile. "I'll try Da."

The bright London lights filled the night sky with color as Harry looked up. "We should head in. Everyone is probably read to go home and I've got to explain to your mother why I'm going to have to miss dinner tomorrow night."

Albus gave his father a questioning look as he rose up from the bench he had been seated on. "You're not going to be at dinner? The week before we all leave for school? You do remember our mother right?"

At that moment Harry couldn't help but laugh. Albus clearly had Ginny pegged. More than once Harry had taken quite the argument from Ginny just for being late from work the week before they kids had returned to Hogwarts. He was in for a rather loud disagreement but he had already agreed to meet with Malfoy. After all their son's were planning for a future after school. Best to completely lay aside their differences now instead of later he figured. "I know but seeing as how I have an appointment with Scorpius' father. Speaking of Draco, how long has he known?" Harry rose from his seat on the other end of the bench and turned back towards the other end of the block and the Leaky Caldron.

"Since the end of last summer. You remember when you sent James and me to that Quidditch camp in Hogsmead for the week?"

"You mean the one you bribed your mother into allowing you to go to?" Harry said with a grin.

Al smirked. "Yeah that one. Scorp went as well."

"I seem to recall that as well. Or rather getting an owl from Draco questioning the duration of the event since his son didn't see fit to inform him."

Albus grinned as he reached for the door handle to pull open the door leading into the Leaky. "He was mad at his dad. Mr. Malfoy tried to make him go with his mother to some transfiguration conference. Mr. Malfoy couldn't go and didn't want his wife to go alone. Scorp isn't any good at transfiguration. He would have hated the whole week. If you hadn't suggested it could mean the difference in the cup when he spoke to you about it Scorp probably wouldn't have been allowed to go. So he ignored his father's letters, all like fifteen of them. So the last day of the camp Scorp's dad came early to take him home as punishment for Scorp ignoring him. Anyway, long story cut short, Mr. Malfoy caught us kissing behind the quidditch stands after morning drills."

Harry laughed. It was just like his son to get caught on a quidditch pitch doing something he shouldn't have been. "May I ask how he took the situation?"

"Better than Mrs. Malfoy did that's for certain. Sure he was mad for a while but I think that was more because Scorp flat out said that he didn't say anything to his father because he thought his father wouldn't care about him anymore if he knew he was gay."

The two walked into the now mostly quiet pub to find only Ginny, Ron, and Hermione remaining. Harry turned to look at his son. "You know that I would never think anything less of you no matter what choices you make in this life don't you?"

Al nodded. "I do dad. I don't know why I didn't tell you. I guess I was just…just…"

"Scared?" Harry offered.

"Yes," Al replied.

"A healthy dose of fear is a good thing so long as you remember one thing. Never let that fear paralyze you. A bit of fear is healthy but too much can be your worst enemy," he said as they walked back into the now quiet pub.

Harry resumed his seat next to Ginny. "Have the others gone back to your parents Ginny?"

She shook her head. "James is with Bill. Bill apparently has some sort of minor case at work that he though James might be interested in. So he's staying there tonight and going to work with him tomorrow. Bill promised to have him back home by six. Lily went with mum and dad for the night. I told mum to send her back by floo no later than five. She's still got some packing to do that she's been neglecting."

Harry nodded.

"Where have you two been?" Ginny asked.

"Just out getting a bit of fresh air and talking. We don't have as much time to do that as we used to. I felt like a chat is all."

Ginny smiled warmly. "Is everything okay?"

"Perfectly, though while I'm thinking of it and please don't get mad with me, I won't be home for dinner tomorrow night."

"Harry no. You know how much I like us all to be together for dinner every night the week before school resumes."

Harry held his hands up in surrender. "I do know that Ginny but I promised Malfoy I would meet him in muggle London to discuss some things tomorrow night. I would prefer to get it out of the way now instead of later."

"What things?" she questioned.

"Oh nothing too serious. I suspect he just wants to prattle on about his own greatness but you know how he can be. Still if we can get this done and over with then I won't have to deal with it later on."

Ginny nodded her understanding. "I really wish you had thought to push it back till after the children left but I can see why you would want to get it over with. Would you like me to save you something or will you be eating in London."

"You know I would love for you to save me some. I'm sure it will make a nice midnight snack."

HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM

Harry arrived at the Soho pub at a quarter till six in a pair of navy slacks and the pale yellow polo shirt that Hermione had purchased for him for the previous Christmas. He grabbed a pint at the bar before situating himself in a booth near the back facing towards the door. At precisely six pm Draco walked in. Dressed in a smart pair of black slacks, a white oxford, and red and black striped tie with his black trench coat folded over his arm he was the epitome of high society business man. If you didn't know better you would think he had an office somewhere nearby instead of one in Diagon Alley where he would be considered under dressed without a full formal robe over this shirt and trousers. Harry waved to the waiter as Draco moved through the crowd to the booth where Harry was already seated.

Draco requested a Talisker scotch from the waiter before taking the seat across from Harry. "I'm surprised you showed Potter."

Harry laughed. "Of course you are."

The waiter returned, placed the glass on the table in front of Draco, and left without a word. Draco lifted the glass and took a healthy swig before setting the glass back on the table. "Have you spoken to your son yet?"

Harry nodded and took a sip from his pint. "We had a fairly long chat last evening." He took another pull from the pint in his hand before setting the glass back on the table. "They seem very committed from what I saw of them yesterday and from what I heard from Al last night. What are your thoughts?"

"I agree. It's become a bit of a bone of contention between Scorpius, his mother, and me. She's not keen on their affiliation in the slightest. The fact that our son is having relations of some sort with a Potter aside she can't stand that he is doing so with a male." Draco lifted the scotch to his lips and took a large drink. "The ungrateful bitch might as well just come out and say she can't stand her own son. It would be less harmful to us all if she did."

Harry's eyes widened. He hadn't expected such candor about his family from the man across from him. "Malfoy...Draco, I'm sorry…I," began as Draco cut him off.

"I have no need for your concern or pity. I was simply stating facts. Oh well. The silly cow is getting what's coming to her anyway. No need to cry over spilt milk. Soon enough she'll be reclaiming her title as a Greengrass if they'll even have her back. Astoria has worn out her welcome within my home." He took another drink from his glass. "We are not here to discuss my wife however. We are here to discuss our sons. You should know I support Scorpius' decision to be with whomever makes him happy," Draco said, conviction coloring his voice.

Harry was more than a bit skeptical. "Even if that means he chooses to marry a half-blood male at some point in his future?"

"Even if that means he's with a werewolf, though I would certainly warn against the dangers of such an action as that. My son has not nor will he ever be raised to believe the drivel my father insisted was the only way to live life when I was a child. As much as I love my father I do not agree with his previous views on life. Thankfully he has mostly seen the error of his ways and hasn't bothered once to contradict the way I raise my son. A fact I grant to his many years spent on house arrest for his own misdeeds. So yes, I will continue to support his liaison with a half-blood male as you put it. Though in truth your son is more three-quarters if you're really looking for blood status," Draco said with something that some might be considered a laugh. "As for my commitment to my son, I have supported him and his choice to be with you son for a year now and I will continue to do so. Can you say the same for your son?"

"Do not question my loyalty to my son Malfoy. There isn't a thing in this world that my son could do that would cause me to turn away from him. If Scorp is who he decides he wishes to spend his life with, then I'll always be there for both of them no matter what."

"Good, then we share the same opinion." Draco laughed. "It figures that it only took us twenty some odd years to reach an agreement that will inevitably bond us as associates rather than as enemies. Both Headmaster Dumbledore and Uncle Severus would have been amazed by us I believe," he said with a rye smile.

Harry gave a sad smile. Still to this day he missed both men greatly. "Extraordinarily proud I would think. They spent years trying to make us see reason. I've often looked at Al and Scorp together and thought they must look like we would have had I taken your hand that day. Somewhere they must be sitting back taking a good laugh at our expense thinking just the same thing," Harry said fondly. "I often regret two things,' he offered. "One that I didn't shake your hand because I'm sure if I had things would have worked out far differently, possibly far better for both of us. But most of all that I didn't respect what Severus put on the line for me until it was far too late."

Draco nodded in understanding. "Regrets are like raindrops Potter. Too many too count and too painful when cold. There is nothing that can be done about the past as they say. It's the future left to determine. Speaking of the future; that is the main reason I asked you here."

"The future?" Harry asked.

"Has Albus ever mentioned Scorp's rather interesting gift of foresight?"

"Only that he seems to out shine most of his classmates in divination. Past that no," Harry answered with a slight shake of his head.

"He's got a natural gift at reading things and people. He can pick up a glass and know who has used it and who will use it in the future. He can touch a person and know what they have felt and for whom they felt it. He can look into their eyes and see glimpses not of memories like a legilimens might but of the future."

Harry sat awe stuck. He had never really seen anyone with any gift for divination past Professor Trelawny's rather frightening prophecies concerning him. "That sounds like a rather large burden for a boy to have to deal with."

"It has its moments. I had to move him from my family's manor at the age of four because even the very walls seemed to cause him pain and torment. He could feel every dark bit of magic my father and his forbearers ever did within that home. We still don't visit there very often even though he long ago learned to control his gifts."

"I seem to recall a ball invitation to a house warming. I assume to a home you built for him?"

"You have a good memory Potter, far better than I would have credited you for at Hogwarts. That however is neither here nor there. The first time Scorpius and Albus met they were what four or five at the world cup if I recall. Then they didn't see one another again until they turned eleven and were boarding the Hogwarts Express at King's Cross."

"That sounds about right. I know Lily was too small and had been left with Ginny at home for the weekend because of it."

"Scorpius told me one evening at the cup after having played with your son that one day he would marry the boy with black hair that he had played with that day. I thought at the time he was being a wildly imaginative little boy. But then as the years pasted I've come to realize that my son may well have known at that tender age just whom he was destined to be with. He revealed a plethora of things regarding the two of them. Yesterday's encounter between you and I was one of them. I have no reason to dismiss the words of my son even if they were from a mere child."

Harry sat up straighter in his seat. "You believe he saw them as adults together then?" he asked.

"Very much so," he replied. "I had thought perhaps he was speaking of your elder son prior to last summer but too many little things have come to pass that I know now involved Albus instead of James."

Harry nodded. He knew that Draco had been the one to catch them kissing the summer before. Clearly that kiss was the turning point in the elder Malfoy's belief of which Potter son his had said he would marry. "So what do you propose?"

"Nothing," he responded with a smirk. "Simply that we interfere as little as possible between the two of them unless we are asked to by one of them and your continued support of them."

"I've got no problem with the first and the second I've already sworn to uphold."

"Good then finish up that drink of yours Potter. It's a shame to waist good ale."

**AP SM AP SM AP SM AP SM**

Two little boys nearly the same height and build raced around the child's play area on brooms that barely flew over knee high. One with straight blond hair and one with wavy black, they were so similar yet so completely different. They rode similar brooms, both polished to a high shine. The blond was in perfect little green wizard robes while the raven haired boy was in a pair of faded jeans and a jumper. They laughed and giggled as they raced as fast as the child training brooms would allow around and round the miniature pitch made to amuse the littlest fans during the pre-game festivities. Around the outside of the enclosure two men, fathers of the boys within the pitch stood on opposite sides watching their children act freer than either had ever been allowed to act at their son's age. The men nodded their heads to one another to acknowledge the other person's presence but refrained from any form of speech.

The boys flew fast; their faces flushed pink as the wind whipped over them. The raven hair boy slowed just enough so that the silver haired boy would be beside him as they flew.

"You fly good," the darker child yelled.

"You do too," the fairer child yelled back.

"My dad taught me. He played at Hogwarts," the first yelled into the wind proudly.

The second child smiled. "Mine did too. He was a seeker. I want to be a seeker when I'm old enough. Father says I have to practice hard to be one."

The darker head bobbed. "My Da says that too. It must be right if they both say so."

The boys slowed a bit and pulled closer. Their voices lower now that they didn't have to yell over the wind.

"What's your name? My name is Albus Severus. Mum and Da call me Al," the darker child said with a wide smile.

"Scorpius but you can call me Scorp. It's easier to say. Mum doesn't like it much but she isn't here so it's okay." The silver haired child's smile wavered for the slightest moment when he mentioned his mother but quickly regained his mood when he realized his new friend was still smiling.

"My mum's not here either. She said Lily, my little sister, was too young to come. Da brought me and my brother James. Da called it a 'boy's weekend'. I'm not sure what that is, but we're having lots of fun."

"My father and I are too. He loves Quidditch."

Al smiled. "So does mine. Is your dad here?" he asked Scorp.

Scorpius smiled. "Yeah he's the tall man with the dragon head cane. Is your dad here or did your brother bring you?"

"Da, James is with cousins. He's across from your dad. He's wearing the green shirt with the funny picture on it."

The voice of the pitch attendant called out. "Brooms to a stop boys; it's time to allow other children to play."

Both boys groaned as they slowed their brooms to a stop in front of the witch.

"Thank you ma'am," Scorpius said.

The witch smiled. "You're a very polite little wizard," she said with a smile.

The boy beamed. "Come on I want you to meet my father," he said grabbing his new friends hand to pull him away. Suddenly he stopped and stood still as a rod.

The flashes came quick. He was used to it now.

Crowds of children and parents standing on a platform with a huge red train sitting at the station as the children loaded onto it. Hogwarts Express was written on the side in gold lettering.

Seemingly huge four poster beds all lined up in a row in a warm room with luxurious draperies and bed linens with silver snakes embroidered into them in the shapes of S's.

Two boys were walking beside a lake, occasionally skipping rocks across the calm surface, trying to hit a giant squid that surfaced from time to time.

The same boys, only older, share a timid kiss in the back of a large greenhouse.

Two men watching from a sunny street as the still older boys were holding each other tight as they kissed.

Multicolor robes twisted around joined hands that seemed to glow as the boys, now men, smiled radiantly at one another

Scorpius dropped Albus' hand with a silly smile. He knew there was a reason he had wanted to come to the World Cup so badly. He just hadn't known what it was. Now he did.

_**finite incantatem**_


End file.
